whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Necropolis20
i would like to see a more cendensed Trinity timeline page but i have my trinty game rule book i found it .it was the hard cover adition printed in 1997. and i bought it long ago back in may 1999. weird thing about the book is that even though the book was made in 1997 there was a thing that came true about the Polar water in the book it says water discovered in a frozen lake called galetea and says that the lake is in a crater but the name of the crater was not givin in the book but its obvius its shackleton crater. im pretey sure that the polar region was not mapped yet so for there to be craters there at all was pure speculation. but i decided that if i ever were to run a game i was going to edit the timeline to fit the real world and the part about some kind of better space flight technoligy in the 2020's iwas not going to have that in my version of the universe cause people in the 2020's would still be busy exsploring Luna so i figured i would increase it by 10 years to the 2030's and other things i was going to change for my game but i could never get any of my freinds to play the game with me. i had it all worked out too i was going to do the game in episodes and each would have a name and it would be like a television show and the first episode you get to be one of the caracters from the story in honored dead and the objective was to try save Pat's life instead of see him die like in the book. and then the next episode was going to be the 2 or 3 pre made ones from the book then i was going to have 3 of my own called hope , sacrifice and honor each would have a diffrent feel to it. but like i said i could not get my freinds to play they were busy playing my brothers games which were dungens and dragons and Earthdawn. my brother works for redbrick as a consultant and creates his own stuff for earthdawn but does not get paid ofcourse but his freinds are the play testers. and atleast my brothers name is in the credits in the newer books. i would like to be that way but dont know how to go about getting a job to help bring back a new revised trinity universe book that would have a timeline that followed more closely to the real world events that will transpire over the next 30 years. but the part about china becomeing a larger space faring nation by mid century seems to be coming true and there comunist regime aloues for many people to go in the space ship and be willing to kill them selves or forced to do the work of astronuat where as we always got people that are like we should nto go mess with space it cost too much money. but china does not care about the money they just spend the money and build the stuff and get things done.